the night in the limo
by Stella296
Summary: This is what possibly could happened in the limo between C and B as they visited Georgina. 2.22


This is an idea what happened on Chuck's and Blair's limo ride to Georgina's reform school. I hope you guys like it. Please give me **reviews** and vote on my **poll **in my profile. I need the result for the next story...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG.

* * *

„You should call Eleanor. We won't be back tonight."

"Wait! I thought she was back home in Connecticut."

"You thought wrong." Chuck opened the door of the limo and turned his face away from Blair to do his phone call. "_Yes, hello, what time are your visiting hours? We're coming to see Georgina Sparks."_

Blair stopped. Chuck got in the limo. _Georgina_, she thought, _is the person he meant? That's probably a bad idea to with him to her._

"What is it Waldorf? Second thoughts? Afraid to see your _good_ friend Whoregina?" Chuck smirked.

"Probably it's just the horror of a car ride for hours with you." Now it was Blair's turn to smirk.

Chuck glared at her. "Yeah, you're right. I must have forgotten how you hate limo rides with me. But hey, don't worry, Nate's cheap apartment in _Murray Hill_ is waiting for you. Tacky but classy." Chuck started to chuckle about his own mean gag.

"Shut up, Bass." Blair got in the limo, closed the door and the driver started to drive.

The first thirty minutes neither of both said a word. Blair was starring out of the window and Chuck just starred at her.

Suddenly Blair sneezed.

"Bless you." Chuck said with a soft voice.

"Thanks."

"Listen, Blair…"

"No Chuck, don't."

"What?" He felt anger in his stomach.

"Don't tell me you were sorry for anything. Or that I don't belong to Nate. Or anything like that."

"I didn't want to say anything like that." Chuck said in a stern tone.

Blair snorted. "Yeah, sure. What else then? Advice how to get that _Elle prostitute_ back?"

"Who told you about…." Chuck was confused for a second, but then "….Carter."

"No, not Carter. Nate told me about your little chase after the gentlemen's club and the Mom."

"She wasn't the mom, she…"

Blair rose her hand to stop him.

"It's okay you don't owe me an explanation for that."

"Yes I do, so please listen."

"Chuck, I don't want to hear your womanizer anecdotes."

"Blair, I just want to apologize. I wasn't there when you needed me. You have no idea how sorry I am about that." He looked her in the eyes, his eyes begged for the acceptance of this apologize.

"I forgive you. You were there for me when my father, Serena and Nate let me down in the first place. I guess, having a Bass that plays the savior and therapist it's a one time in life experience."

"Please don't say that. I should have been there and I'm sorry. But that's not all that I have to tell you. I thought a lot about what you said a few days ago in school. You were right. You fought for me a long and hurtful time. I realized that now. And I owe you my life. Without you, I'd jumped from the roof of Victrola that night. I know it's not enough but thank you so much Blair."

"Chuck…." She didn't know what to say.

He took her hand and she hold his. They stayed quiet until Blair snoozed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He waited a bit to make sure she was sleeping. He leaned his mouth over to her head and kissed her forehead gently.

"You will never know how much you mean to me, beauty." He said softly. He felt his eyes burning. A tear found it's way down his cheek. He knew that he couldn't make her happy but let her go, just go, back to Nate. Same Nate that cheated on her and treated her like crap sometimes and even tried to abuse her for a business deal... _But she will never forgive me for letting her down and Nate makes her happy. _He thought.

This whole mess made his head spinning. But after a while he allowed his brain to get dozy. He felt asleep. Still holding her sweet, tiny hand with the soft skin.

* * *

On the next morning a knock on the window woke them up.

"Mr. Bass, visiting hours have started."

Blair realized that she leaned on him put pulled away immediately.

"Oh, I can't believe I have to see my sworn enemy with Nancy Pelosi hair!"

Blair took his purse and searched for some mint drops. Chuck took his mouthwash from his overnight bag and reached out for a glass.

"Now that you mentioned it, it's probably the best when I'm going alone." He started to rinse his mouth with the mouthwash.

"WHAT?" Blair ask in a sharp tone.

"You just said it, you're enemies. Why would she help you?"

"Because I'll let her send back to boot camp if she doesn't."

"Blair – Georgina and I always had a special bond. I guess it's the best if I handle this one alone."

"You don't even need me here. You just wanted to get me alone, away from Nate and our apartment!"

"And his motives were pure, of course. I'm sure it's just a coincidence that he asked you to move in, right after you and I start to talk again."

"He got that place so that I don't have to take the subway next year!"

"That was maybe the reason he got a lease on this place but asking you to move in was my benefit, ask him yourself. Or you can just trust him. And don't forget the fact that you choose the night in the car with me over the night in your apartment with Nate."

There it was. Blair knew that Chuck wouldn't bring up such things without knowing something. And he was right. She had chosen him over Nate. Again. She remembered her 17th birthday. Same situation, same issue. Blair got a feeling as a stone would make his way down from her throat right to her stomach. She felt dump.

"I came here for my best friend." This was the best excuse she could come up with.

He leaned over to her. Blair got nervous, this dark eyes, his soft lips so close to her own face…

"Well, is that the only reason?" He didn't wait for the response. He turned around and got out of the limo. When the driver closed the door, she let fall herself back in the seat. She couldn't help it. All the feelings she had pushed down, had come up – with a bang! She was in love again with Chuck Bass.

_No! This time I won't accept this. Nate's waiting for me. He's the one I should be with, right now. This was the last time Chuck made me a fool._

"Driver!"

"Yes, Miss?"

"We go back to the city. Now!"

"But Mr. Bass…"

"Mr. Bass wouldn't like to her that you didn't do what I ask you for."

"Alright, Miss Waldorf. Back to the city then."


End file.
